Letters
by ThePen23
Summary: The summer after 4th year two weeks before getting attack by Dementors Harry gets a letter. though the rest of his school life he gets a letter every wednesday. nobody knows from who but that they are close. these are their letters. Warning: slash
1. Chapter 1

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

CHAPTER ONE: SUMMER BEFORE 5th YEAR

It all started the summer after the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sat in his room two weeks before he and Dudley were attacked when there was a rapping sound at his window. Harry got off his bed to see what the owl that was rapping on his window wanted. It was not from Hermione or Ron because he didn't remember seeing it before. He opened the window taking the paper before the owl flied off. Opening it he saw unfamiliar handwriting.

Potter,

This is Draco Malfoy. I know you are wondering why you are getting a letter from me. The reason is because I'm sick of the fighting between us. I am offering you my hand in friendship or a truce or whatever you want to call it but if you accept you must not tell anyone because we do not know what will happen in the latter years. We do not want you-know-who to know because then I might be killed along with my family or you Granger or the Weasleys.

Sorry for the lost of Diggory.

D. Malfoy

Harry was shocked, but he knew he should accept Malfoy's offer, but he didn't want to. After a long time of debating inside his head he decided to accept.

Malfoy,

I accept your offer in whatever you want to call it. I agree not to tell anyone of this.

H. Potter

What Harry did not know was his letter would not reach Malfoy till the next Wednesday. When Harry got a reply it was right before he was attacked.

Potter,

It was very nice to get a reply. Watch out Dementors are about. Tell no one.

D. Malfoy

Harry was surprised that Malfoy had warned him of the dementors. He thought that Malfoy would keep that to him self and let Harry be killed. Latter that day Harry and Dudley were attacked by dementors. Harry learned to take Malfoy's warnings seriously.

After a hearing Harry went to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Malfoy,

You were right. Me and my cousin Dudley were attacked the day I got you letter. Sorry it took so long to get back to you but I had a hearing and then I had to go to my godfather's house. What's going on in your life?

H. Potter

Malfoy was touched that it seemed like Harry care. It also drove him insane. He had always wanted to be friends with The Boy Who Lived, but when the time came it didn't happen. Now they were friends sorta and they could tell anyone. It was terrible.

Potter,

I'm always right. Who's you Godfather and nothing really but I got a letter from the school saying I'm a perfect this year. Any news for you?

D. Malfoy

They were talking like humans. It surprised Harry but he didn't care, they were friends.

Draco,

Sorry but calling you by your last name bugs me. My Godfather is a Black, that's all you need to know. You got perfect? Good for you, just don't abuse it.

H. Potter

_Maybe this is going some where_ Draco thought. _Just maybe. _on and on it went all summer. It was one hectic summer for Harry but for Malfoy it was a very layback, I have nothing to do and I have no friends summer. They talked about a lot of things but never the war. They even planed to end up parters in Potions and not kill the other to mess with Snape's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Sorry it took this long. It would have been up sooner but i had to get a beta. Good job to StoryLover345 for being my beta. fyi D.A.D.A. is defence against the dark arts. i will no be writing it out.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: 5TH YEAR

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading through the letter he had gotten that morning.

"Bahahahaha!" Harry burst, laughing hysterically. Hermione and Ron looked up from their plans to find out who Harry was writing to. It bugged them that Harry would not tell either of the two who the letters were from. That plus the fact that Harry and Malfoy were partners in Potions and _didn't hex each other on_ce_ in. Five. Months._ (it was December). To say the least, they were very concern.

"Oh Dragon, when will you ever learn not to touch Pug's stuff." Harry muttered, still chuckling as he shook his head.

"So no clues on who 'Dragon' is?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"None at all. I can't find anyone we know who he would call that. Can you think of anyone?" She asked. Ron shook his head.

"We have to get this letter before he burns it like the others." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah you should, huh?" Asked a very mad Harry. Hermione and Ron looked up from their spots on the floor, startled.

"You two are ridiculous! That was the third time this month I caught you two doing this! Am I not allowed to have friends you don't know? What are you my parents?" Harry screamed, eyes darkening. "Wait you can't be, they're dead! So just stay out of it!" Harry yelled, storming up to the boy's dorms before they could say anything.

_Dragon,_

_They did it again! I can't believe it! They are my best friends and they think that just because they have no idea who you are that they can take my letters and read them! It makes me so mad. They are supposed to be my best friends yet they act like I'm a trader, which I'm not! I'm so mad but I'm sadder that they don't trust me and make plans to go though my mail. I bet Pug and B don't bug you. Got to go, Bookie and Frecks just walked in. Bye._

_Snake Speaker_

Harry quickly rolled the parchment up before tucking it under his pillow, turning to face Ron and Hermione. He was still mad but, like he told Draco, he was also sad that they treated him like a trader.

"What do you want?" Harry asked bitterly, causing the two to wince from his harsh tone.

"Harry, we are sorry about that, it's just...we've never keep secrets from each other and now you have a friend named 'Dragon' and a weird relationship with Malfoy that doesn't include hexing. It scares us Harry, it really does. What happens if you meet this Dragon person and they kill you? Harry stop laughing!" Hermione cried exasperatedly because the second she had said 'What happens if you meet this dragon person and they kill you?' Harry had started laughing because Draco had already tried to kill him at least once.

"Why are you laughing?" Ron questioned, confused.

"Because he has tried, at least once, to kill me!" Harry said in between laughs, he could barely breath due to the hysterics. It was even funnier because they went white as a sheet, getting paler the more he laughed.

**HALLWAY ON SIXTH FLOOR**

"Harry James Potter! That is not funny at _all_!" Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stopped talking as Hermione's scream echoed towards them.

"Potter's in trouble. I wonder why." Blaise mused.

"I wonder what's 'not funny', because it might really be funny." Draco said, his signature Malfoy smirk falling in to place.

"Yeah." Pansy agreed, mainly because she would always agree with Draco. even if she didn't want to. A laughing Harry Potter came down the stairs and walked towards them and the owl tower.

"Hey Snake Speaker." Draco said.

"Hey Dragon, Pug, B." Harry replied, smiling as his laughter died down.

"Why's Bookie mad?" Blaise questioned.

"Says it all in the letter. I've got to go before Bookie or Frecks comes down. Bye" Harry said, handing Draco the letter before going back up the stairs. Draco opened it and a smaller piece of parchment labeled 'DRAGON ONLY' made its self visible in Harry's neat hand writing.

**ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**

Harry moved all of the D.A. out of the Room of Requirement before taking out his Sliver Sickle, changing the date and time to tomorrow.

**HALLWAY ON THE FOURTH FLOOR  
**

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise stopped in the middle of their rounds as Inquisitorial Squad to look at the Sickles Harry gave them and all the other Slytherins. They were all meeting tomorrow at the room of reuirement.

**Next Day**

**ROOM OF REQUIREMNT  
**

"Ok, who can make a Patronus?" Harry questioned the group Slytherins.

"Why do we need it? We're Death Eaters. The Dementors attack you blood traders, and mud bloods." One boy muttered snootily.

"Pug." Harry sighed. Pansy walked over and hit the boy, smiling triumphantly as he winced.

"Don't question your teacher." She ordered, the boy simply rolling his eyes, but remaining quiet.

"Can anyone make a Patronus?" Harry asked again. Millicent Bulstrode and Stephen Capper raised their hands. Millicent was in Harry's year and Stephen was a year ahead of Harry.

"Well let's see it." Harry told the two. Stephen stepped forward and said "_Expecto Patronum_" causing a Red Panda shot out of his wand.

"Millicent." Harry said. Millicent Stepped forward saying "_Expecto Patronum_" just like Stephan, only a Polar Bear shot out of her wand. The two Patronus danced above their heads, leaving behind see through trails of smokey light.

"Ok, Millicent, Stephen, Pug, B, Dragon, and I will teach the rest of you." Harry informed the class. The six teachers then began to walk around, teaching everyone how to cast the spell and helping those who couldn't figure it out.

Over the next five or so months Harry ended up teaching the whole school D.A.D.A. Everyone was excelling, until one day Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the group to Umbridge.

**UMBRIDGE'S OFFICE**

"I want you five to crash the meeting. There is one in progress right now. Go." Umbridge ordered her Inquisitorial Squad. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle ran to the Room of Requirement, Draco in the lead.

"Stay here. I'll be right back" Draco said. He walked pass the door three times thinking 'I have to get to Harry and warn him' before the doors finally appeared. Draco walked in, hearing five Stupefys before Harry yelled at them all to stop.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked cautiously, noting Draco's worried face.

"Marietta Edgecombe betrayed you. Get out now." Draco said blankly before turning and leaving the room.

"Damn. Everyone here are the porthole straight to your common rooms. Go!" Harry ordered loudly to make sure every student could hear. Everyone left instantly, all except Luna, Ginny, Neville and two very pissed best friends: Ron and Hermione.

"Everyone ready?" Harry questioned his friends.

"Yup." They said.

"Ok, let's go. Stay by me." Harry didn't look back, knowing they would agree. They all walked out and were taken to Umbridge's office. Pansy had found the list of the member of the group and because it said Dumbledore's Army and not Harry Potter's, or Hermione Granger's the Ministry tried to arrest Dumbledore but he disappeared. Umbridge, not being able to hold them. had to release Harry and his comrades.

"Take them to their common rooms. Don't let them out of your sights." Umbridge grumbled to the Inquisitorial Squad, irritated that she had to release her prisoners.

"Yes Mrs. Umbridge." They all answered in a low monotone.

"Vincent, Gregory how are your Stupefys coming?" Harry asked when they were walking out, now beyond Umbridge's prying ears.

"Great, Harry. Yesterday it worked. Draco was knocked out for an hour." Vincent said, grinning happily.

"Nice." Harry chuckled giving him high five.

"Wait, what?" Hermione questioned, completely confused as she looked around at everyone.

"Yeah. Why you all chumming?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because Harry has been teaching us D.A.D.A." Gregory told them, smiling obliviously.

"Hold on. WHAT?" Ginny cried, outraged.

"Gregory," Draco snapped, glaring at his friend.

"Sor_ry_" Gregory muttered indignantly, looking only slightly guilty.

"Gregory, Vincent take Lovegood to her common room." Pansy ordered cooly. They took Luna gently walked away, the blond following them with an airy grin across her lips as if she weren't even aware of the are around her, which she probably wasn't knowing Luna.

"Thanks Pug." Harry sighed gratefully.

"Sure thing Snake Speaker." Pansy answered, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Wait a minute, Pug?" Ginny looked between Pansy and Harry.

"Ginny, Neville, go to the common room please." Harry asked his two friends, not ready to tell them yet considering he hadn't even told the other two third of his Golden Trio.

"No Ha-" Ginny started but Neville cut her off.

"Sure thing Harry. Come on Gin." Neville grabbed Ginny and tugged her to the common room, ignoring her protests as she attempted to struggle free.

"Care to explain?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms in the usual condescending Hermione way.

"No." Harry said simply, shaking his head before walking towards the library as Hermione's mouth fell open in shock and Draco followed. Ron and Hermione tried to follow the pair but Pansy and Blaise grabbed them and tugged them back to their common room.

**LIBRARY**

"What's wrong love? You know I wouldn't mind if you told them." Draco murmured gently as he sat down next to Harry in a dark corner of the nearly deserted library.

"I know, but they won't understand like Blaise and Pansy." Harry sighed.

"Yes they will. We always underestimate love ones. They will understand." Draco reassured.

"But what if they don't?" Harry asked quietly, the worry finally creeping in to his voice as he looked up fearfully at Draco.

"They will, and if they don't we can always Obliviate them." Draco laughed, trying to cheer Harry up.

"When do you want to do it?" Harry whispered in a low spy voice, going along with the joke.

"Whenever you're ready, love." Draco answered with a chuckle, happy Harry was happy as he gave Harry a small kiss. THUD. Harry and Draco look to where the heavy sound had come from only to see Ron and Hermione on the floor, passed out, and an apologetic looking Pansy and Blaise standing by their heads.

"Sorry, we couldn't stop them." Blaise shrugged, though the apologetic words didn't match his amused grin at the two unconscious Gryffindors.

"It's all right. Help me get them to the hospital wing." Harry said and the four took the two to Madam Pomfrey.

"My word what happen to them?" She asked, shocked as she scurried towards them and led them towards the back of the long room.

"They fainted." Draco said blankly.

"Oh dear, just put them there" She requested, pointing to the two empty beds at the back of the room. They put Ron and Hermione down then, respectfully, Blaise and Pansy left. After drawing the curtain around the two, Harry and Draco sat down in between the two beds.

**Two Hours Later**

Hermione woke up first, slowly sitting up in bed she saw Ron on the bed next to her. Realizing they were in the hospital wing, Hermione got confused, looking around as her curiosity grew. The curtains were drawn and in between her and Ron's bed cuddled up in a chair was Harry sitting on Draco's lap.

In his arms.

THUD.

She had fainted again.

**One Hour Later**

Draco and Harry were awake when Ron woke up. Soon after Ron reached consciousness, Hermione woke up again only to see Draco and Harry were still snuggling and wish she had stayed asleep for just a little longer.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Ron begged, looking slightly queesy. Draco put up a Silencing Charm around the beds so no one could hear them, remaining quiet himself so that Harry would have a chance to explain everything to his friends.

"No, you're not dreaming Ron." Harry said softly, prepared for the screaming his friend was so good at.

"Ok then do you want to explain why in bloody hell were you snogging Malfoy!" Ron demanded loudly.

"He was snogging his boyfriend and said boyfriend needs to leave for rounds. Come on Draco, Harry can take care of himself." Pansy called from the other side of the curtain.

"Bye love." Draco breathed, kissing Harry lightly as he stood.

"Bye Drakey." Harry answered lovingly when Draco pulled away, Draco smiled at Harry before him and Pansy left.

"Oh well. It could be worst." Hermione said after a moment, surprisingly calm.

"Mione, how could it be worst?" Ron swung towards the bushy haired girl, eyes bugging out under flaming orange hair.

"It could be You-Know-Who" Hermione answered starting a moment of complete silence.

"My god it could have." Ron said finally, looking completely horrified. Harry laughed.

"So, this Dragon person was Draco, Pug was Pansy and B was Blaise?" Hermione guessed. Harry nodded.

"Drakey was right: we always underestimate love ones." Harry noted, smiling as he thought of his love.

"Call him Drakey one more time and I will hit you." Ron warned, obviously reaching his understanding limit.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's blank look.

"December." Harry said and Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Ron finally began to move, looking over at Harry in shock.

"Yeah and no one can know the truth." Harry told his friends, voice pleading. Their quite moment must have been longer then they thought because Pansy, Blaise, and Draco suddenly busted in.

"Hey Drakey." Harry said, smiling until Ron smacked him.

"O.W.L." Pansy explained quickly. Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped up and ran for the door with Pansy, Blaise, and Draco right behind them. After Hermione and Draco went it was Harry and Pansy's turn. Harry sat in front of the parchment for his History of Magic test, hoping Parvati's head would open so he could see the answers because he kept mixing things up. Think, he told himself, his face in his hands, while all around him quills scratched out never-ending answers and the sand trickled through the hour-glass at the front…

_ Suddenly, he was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination...at last he thought. The black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors… _

_Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry. He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others._

_ Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres… his heart was pounding now… he was going to get there this time. When he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal. Harry's stomach contracted with fear… with excitement… A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness… _

_"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can." The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!" The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless. _

_"Lord Voldemort is waiting" Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance. _

_"You'll have to kill me." Whispered Sirius. _

_"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," Said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…" But somebody screamed as Voldemort lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk on to the cold stone floor. _

Harry awoke as he hit the ground, still yelling, his scar on fire, as the Great Hall erupted all around him. One of the Professors came over to ask he if he need to go to the hospital wing, their face worried and unsure of what to do.

"No, I'm fine." Harry said standing up, but the second he was on his feet he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, Hermione Voldemort has Sirius, in the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained when his friends finally found him.

"How––" Hermione started.

"Saw it." Harry cut her off.

"There's only one way to double check. Get Luna, Neville, and Ginny." Hermione ordered Ron, taking charge as they walked up the stairs, "Have them watch out for Umbridge around her office. You will see if Sirius is home, You sent Umbridge to the Transfiguration department. Say Peeves is smashing it up. If you pass Peeves ask him to do that. I'll watch right out side the door. Go" She finished, waving them away. All three of them scattered; up, down, sideways, every way.

When Harry got to Umbridge's office, he got some Floo powder and threw it in the fire saying "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" sticking his head in as the normal colored flames erupted in to a shower of emerald colored light.

"Sirius! Sirius! Are you there?" Harry called. He heard a scuffing sound just out of the empty room. "Who's there?" He asked, praying to see Sirius. Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.

"It's the Potter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. "What has he come for, Kreacher wonders?"

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded. The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle.

"Master has gone out, Harry Potter." Kreacher merely cackled.

"I'm warning you!" Harry snarled, fully aware that his scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost non-existent in this position. "What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully and, turning away from Harry, he began to walk slowly towards the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her -"

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled after the elf, cutting off his conversation with himself. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?" Kreacher stopped in his tracks. Harry could just make out the back of his bald head through the forest of chair legs before him.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.

"But you know!" shouted Harry. "Don't you? You know where he is!" There was a moment's silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet.

"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" He cried gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!" And he scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.

"You -!" Harry began to snarl, but before he could utter a single curse or insult, Harry felt a great pain at the top of his head; he inhaled a lot of ash and, choking, found himself being dragged backwards through the flames, until with a horrible abruptness he was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge who had dragged him backwards out of the fire by the hair and was now bending his neck back as far as it would go, as though she were going to slit his throat.

"You think I was not going to put anything up at the doorway after the Weasley twins? Take his wand. Her's too." Umbridge ordered gleefully, beady eyes gazing at him with a sadistic joy. Harry absently noted Draco taking his wand as Pansy took Hermione's.

"Why are you here?" Umbridge demanded, tugging his hair, hard, in the process. Harry felt some hair disconnect from his scalp.

"I was trying to get my Firebolt." Harry said gruffly.

"Lair! You know that it's locked up in the dungeons. Who were you talking to?" She snapped. Draco looked like he was going to murder someone and Harry smirked at the thought.

"Stop smirking. Who were you talking to boy?" Umbridge repeated.

"No one." Harry growled.

"Lair!" She threw him in to her desk. There was a loud noise from outside before Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Melinda Bobbin, a Slytherin, walked in with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Got them all." Blaise said, smiling lazily.

"Good. It looks like soon Hogwarts will bee a Weasley free zone. And a Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood free as well." Umbridge giggled, sounding more like a hyena's cackle. Every one took a step back at Draco's glare which appeared the second Umbridge said 'Potter free'.

"Your lookouts aren't doing very well. It must have been importation to break into my office. So who were you talking to? Dumbledore? Or maybe Hagird? Who was it boy?" UMbridge repeated once again, lips curled back in the grin of some foul beast.

"It doesn't concern you." Harry spat at her.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Draco, dear, go get Professor Snape" Umbridge said, voice laced with mock sweetness as Draco looked at Harry, then Umbridge, then Harry again. He exchanged a look with the other Slytherins then he nodded.

"NOW!" Draco yelled. All the Gryffindors who had their wands, everyone aside form Hermione and Harry, and the Slytherins suddenly shot a Stupefy at the toad like Ms. Umbridge.

"We have to get to the Department of Mysteries and save Sirius." Harry told the others as he walked over to the intercom.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GO TO THE FRONT DOORS. EVEN IF YOU'RE IN A TEST." Harry called, voice echoing throughout the stone castle.

"Come on." Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Melinda ran down to the doors only to find that every one was already there.

"IT'S TIME TO TEST YOUR SKILLS! FOLLOW ME!" Harry yelled to the children of Hogwarts. Harry and his friends, followed by the whole school, ran to get brooms. Once everyone had a broom, some sharing, they took off for the Department of Mysteries. Once they got there and inside, every one began trying to find ninety-seven.

"Harry over here" a Hufflepuff called and every one came running, including Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" Ginny questioned after a moment, scanning the dimly lit room.

"I'm not sure." Harry said slowly, confused. He could've sworn it was right here that he had seen Sirius...wasn't it?

"Harry." Draco said gently.

"What Drak––Draco?" Harry ammended, almost calling Draco Draky in front of the whole school.

"That one has your name." Draco answered pointing, pointing to a shelf where, indeed, one of the orbs had his name on it.

"Whoa." Harry and a few others whispered as Harry slowly reached out for it.

"Harry I don't think you should touch it." Hermione hissed and, ignoring her, Harry picked it up.

"Good boy Potter. Now hand me the prophecy." Lucius Malfoy's voice filled the room, causing everyone to turn around. Along with Malfoy was several other Death Eaters, white masks covering their faces and black robes falling to the floor.

"No." Almost everyone answered, stubborn.

"Stup––" the Death Eaters tried to say but Harry was a good teacher and before the words could leave their lips, his students were shooting their own spells, causing some Death Eaters to fall and others to go flying back.

"Run!" Harry yelled and every one ran from the room, heading towards the door that housed the veiled archway. The Death Eaters were up before they knew it, Harry's and Draco's friends stayed in the back along with Harry, Draco, and some Slytherins as they faced the cloaked figures.

"Draco get over here now." Lucius ordered, expecting his son to obey.

"No." Draco growled coldly. "Go, love." He whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, grabbed Ginny and ran. After a few paces Harry looked back, only to see Draco fall from a Stupefy.

"Here." He gasped throwing Ginny the orb. Harry ran towards Draco disarming two of the three Death Eaters and freezing the other before he grabbed Draco and dragged him away.

"Harry put that Death Eater down." Lupin ordered softly, voice thick. Harry turned around and saw red lines down his face and tears in his eyes. Harry knew some one had died.

"Who?" Harry managed as pictures of his friends and family flashed though his head.

"Sirius." Lupin barely got out as he began to sob and Harry began to cry, the tears pouring down his face. He sat down and pulled Draco's head on his lap, stroking Draco's hair and waiting for him to wake up. Eventually the broken Lupin left as Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and Neville came over.

"Harry I'm so sorry about Sirius, but I still have the prophecy." Ginny attempted, handing it to Harry. He looked at it no longer crying as an unnerving stillness settled over him.

"What's so special about this? Why was it so special Sirius had to die because of this?" Harry whispered before throwing it, watching the glass shatter across the floor.

"Ginny, Neville get everyone back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, voice quiet. Ginny, and Neville walked away getting everyone on a broom and leaving Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Ron's brooms. After an hour of trying to calm Harry down, all the students leaving, the Order leaving, and waiting, Draco finally awoke.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco coughed, head clearing as he saw Harry's face.

"Sirius's dead." Harry muttered, voice monotone and broken. Draco sat up and pulled Harry into a hug, after a moment Harry pulled back a little and kissed him. Hermione and Pansy decided to boys to leave the couple alone. After awhile they pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Draco breathed.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked, snuffling slightly.

"Because I'm related to half of those Death Eaters." Draco said, voice ashamed.

"So, you're not the one who did it. Wait, where are you going to live?" Harry thought after a moment, worry coming to life across his face.

"I don––" Draco started but was cut off.

"Come on boys, we have to find a place for Draco" Dumbledore who was standing behind them bit in. The two stood up, acting like friends not lovers, as they stood a safe distance apart. "It's alright. I already saw" Dumbledore said in that all knowing voice of his, walking away. They followed him. Outside the room they were in was every Slytherin, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and the Order.

"I thought they went home." Draco whispered to Harry, looking around at the large crowd.

"I did too." Harry whispered back. They were acting like friends because only the people who knew were going to know. In other words, no one else was going to know their secret.

"Hey Snake Speaker, hey Dragon" Pansy and Blaise said in unison. They high fived, grinning.

"Hey Pug, Hey B." Draco and Harry said together, grinning and high fiving. Some Weasleys and Order members stepped back while Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and the Slytherins laughed. Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise turned and glared.

They laughed harder.

"Stop laughing." all four of them said at the same time. Some had collapsed to the floor, gasping for air because they were laughing so hard and just couldn't seem to stop. Every Weasley (but Ron, and Ginny) along with every Order member (but Dumbledore, his laughter was the loudest) was very creped out, staring back and forth with wide eyes.

"Whatever. Dumbledore," Harry poked Dumbledore in the side to get his attention. "Don't we have to find Draco and the other Slytherins a place to stay?" Harry asked. Everyone slowly stopped laughing, leaning forward to pay attention.

"You are right Harry. Some can stay at headquarters, others can stay at Hogwarts, but Pansy will stay with Hermione, Blaise will stay with the Weasleys, and Draco will stay with Harry. Pansy, Blaise, Draco would you rather stay somewhere else?" Dumbledore looked between said children. They nodded no.

"Harry, Weasleys, Hermione do you mind them staying with you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It's fine." said Ron, Hermione, and Harry, all three secretly smiling.

"Ok, Harry as the Black heir you get to pick who will stay at headquarters. Only four." Dumbledore said.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Stephen Capper. My brightest pupils." Harry declared, smiling proudly at them.

"Thanks Harry!" they called form somewhere in the middle, voice slightly muffled.

"Ron stop laughing." Hermione snapped at Ron who was indeed laughing, hysterically.

"Sorry, it's just Goyle and Crabbe bright––" He started laughing again. Two grizzly bear Patronus attacked Ron.

"Vincent! Gregory!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry!" they called back, then the Grizzlies were gone.

"They're dead _Expec-" _Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"Ron a weasel is not going to stop them" Harry told told his friends and the Slytherins started to laugh.

"Stop." Harry said, bringing out his wand with a dark glare.

"Sorry Harry." The slytherins chorused grudgingly, all but Draco. He kept laughing.

"Draco." Harry warned. Everyone was quite, watching the two.

"NO." Draco answered answered like a stubborn child.

"Draco stop laughing at Frecks." Harry repeated. The use of Ron's nickname made Draco know he was joking but not.

"Make me." Draco chuckled with a dangerous smirk.

"Not here" Harry said so softly they could barely hear it.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"No I don't know why." Draco's grin grew, taking on a mocking edge.

"Yes you do." Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise were trying not to laugh.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Just shut up already!" Harry cried irritably. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise failed and began snickering. Though, Draco and Harry didn't notice. Good thing too.

"Make me." Draco dared.

"We just talked about that."

"No we didn't."Draco answered, practically giggling at his boyfriend's irritation.

"Ugh! I give up!" Harry threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"Nice job Harry. I use to not be able to resist but you can. You have a lot of will power." Pansy said patting Harry on the back, with a humored grin.

"Well I'm going to need it this summer." Harry grumbled, shooting his boyfriend stink eyes. Pansy laughed.

"Yup." Blaise said, the only word he could get out without laughing.

"Look he's pouting." Ron pointed to where Draco was, indeed, pouting. Harry laughed.

"I'm going to go get my stuff." Draco snapped, storming off.

"We all should go back to Hogwarts. Come on" Harry chuckled. Everyone grabbed a broom and took off. The Order and the Weasleys that didn't go to Hogwarts simply stared after them, deeply confused by what had just happened.

**Two Weeks Later**

Having made up that night, Draco and Harry continued to confuse many. At King's Cross the Weasleys, Hermione and the Order told Harry and Draco to be safe, and that if they didn't check in for three days in a row they would come to get them.

The summer was going to be fun.

Big time.

* * *

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


	3. AN

Hey everyone this is just one big A/N but read it anyways k. i will be updating as soon as i get my chapters back that have been Beta'd, but I'm not just being lazy and not updating. I'm writing the 8th chapter right now. the sixth year will be in parts, and i will be adding some ocs. some will die before you get to meet/know them and you just get to hear about them. if you want to know what any of the Irish means ask me in a review or any other questions you may have. Me and StoryLover345 are sorry about the wait but they will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Melissa, her family and Sean.

Beta Note: It's my fault the chapters weren't up soon, so to Pen23's readers, I'm really sorry :( Don't blame her, she finished them all really quick I've just had tons to do so I didn't Beta them right away.

Thanks to

MissLoopy

julietplz

Katie94

DarkJediQueen

kaose

Jean Cons

farwalker

darkduchess1

Hikari Ice Angel

sakura angel dark

Rainbow2007

anniewildfire

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Simple Sensation

mariea87

hooked-on-degrassi

TeamComrade

taylaaah96

kill4blood

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Angelcat248

npotter3333

yugioh gx luver1234

i-am-Ash-Malfoy

Rosebud snow

for: reviewing, Favoriteing, and/or Alerting this story.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: SUMMER BEFORE SIXTH YEAR

Harry and Draco sat waiting for a wizard and muggle newspaper.

"What should we do today? Maybe we could not check in to have everyone come check up on us and scare the neighbors again." Draco suggested with a wicked smile.

"Oh, or we could blow up the park." Harry said.

"Or you two can behave." Thundered Molly Weasley, standing behind them.

"H-h-hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry stuttered.

"You two boy are just as bad as Pansy and Hermione were when I got them" Molly sighed and Harry fell out his chair at the thought of Hermione sceaming. "Ron fell out of his chair too." Molly noted.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"You're going to the Burrow." Molly informed them. She flecked her wand and they heard their trunks closing. "And away!" The two heard a pop. For a moment their breath was gone before they appeared in the familiar rooms of the Burrow.

"Draco! Harry!" They heard before being attacked.

"Girls! Get off of them!" Fred shouted from the door. The four girls––Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna––pulled away. Neville, Ron, Blaise, and Dean were standing in the doorway. Laughing.

"Oi! Shut it." Draco snapped but the four only laughed harder.

"Whatever. I'm going to go unpack." Harry muttered, pushing passed the laughing boys.

"Me too." Draco huphed.

"You're in Percy's room!" Ginny called after them. Once in their room the boys began to plan an evil plot. One that would make Ron, Neville, Blaise, and Dean regret laughing at them.

**Next Day**

Draco and Harry were already in the kitchen when Molly came down to make breakfast, waiting for her as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning boys." She greeted them.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Do you mind if we make Ron, Blaise, Neville, and Dean's breakfasts?" Harry asked innocently.

"Go ahead, but I don't want a green hair this time." Molly warned him.

"Of course not." Draco chuckled in a voice of mock sweetness and Molly left them, knowing what was going on of course.

Draco and Harry put the Babbling Curse, the Color Change (no not green but pink) Charm, the Growth Charm, the Jelly Legs Curse, the Pig Tail Hex, the Ticking Charm, and a Slug-Vomiting Charm on their food. The moment they ate it the spells would take place and cause them to be huge, not be capable of walking, possess pink hair, have a pig's tail, babble, giggle, and up chuck slugs.

While Harry and Draco video taped it.

Revenge was so sweet.

Waiting for the others to arrive so their plan could fall in to action, they let Molly in to cook for every one else.

**Breakfast**

Everyone but Ron, Blaise, Neville and Dean were at the breakfast table. Ron, Blaise, Dean and Neville walked in and sat down, not a single one noticing the camera cradled in Harry's lap. Molly placed the food down in front of them and all four boys instantly dug in. The camera was whipped out, a dark grin on Harry's face as he pointed the lens at his friends.

Slowly Ron, Blaise, Neville, and Dean began to experience the affects of the spells. Slowly their hair turned green then pink––Draco did that to mess with Molly––, as their bodies grew, a pig tail poked out––hidden since their bums were against the chairs––, and their legs turned jelly.

Yet still they ate.

Then suddenly they couldn't as giggles burst from their lips, their angry shouts melting in to babbling as slugs bubbled from their lips, slime dripping down their chins. The boys looked at Draco and Harry accusingly after they noticed the two boys laughing hysterically, the camera laying forgotten beside Harry. Ron, Blaise, Neville, and Dean looked for support form the others only to see...they were laughing as well.

Draco and Harry had started the pranks. It was not going to be pretty for anyone. This...this meant _war. _

Soon after breakfast Harry was running the list of everybody's names through his head and trying to decide who was on who's side. It proved to be easier than he expected and in a matter of minutes, he had a list. Leaning back, Harry inspected his work.

**Lists:**

Ron, Blaise, Dean, and Neville's Team (R.B.D.N.):

Ron

Ginny

Hermione

Blaise

Dean

Neville

Harry and Draco's Team (H.D.):

Draco

Harry

Pansy

Fred

George

No One's Team:

Molly

Arthur

Luna

Harry was happy that they go George and Fred, those two were the best pranksters at Howarts. Heck, most likely the _world._ It would definitely give them the upper hand. There was only one bad thing: one week left till school.

**DAY ONE**

Harry knew it was only a muggle prank, but that meant they wouldn't expect it. That morning when they woke up Ron, Blaise, Dean, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione walked straight into clear plastic warp stretched across their door in an invisible barrier.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione cried. Her and Dean were the only ones that knew what it was, due to their muggle upbringing, but that didn't make them any less angry.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said with a carefree grin. "Let's go Pansy." Harry poked his head in to the girl's room, looking towards Pansy.

"One second Harry." Pansy laughed, walking over to Ginny's bed. Taking out her lip stick, she wrote something Harry couldn't read across her pillow. After putting the lip stick away, her and Harry walked off. All members of H.D. were giggling happily as they met Harry and Pansy.

After a hour of having had to claw her way out, since Draco and Harry had taken everyone's wands, Hermione had everyone out in a small circle and they were plotting against H.D.

Draco and Harry sat on Percy's bed, one of the only alone moments they got. They were cuddling, Harry half asleep in Draco's arms while Draco brushed his hair back and read a chapter book.

"Draky." Harry murmured sleepily.

"What is it love?" Draco asked, gazing down at him lovingly.

"What happens when the big battle comes? What if someone kills you?" Harry whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"But I won't die because then they will have to deal with you. You would kill them. If any of us die we know you would kill the one who did it. Everyone knows not to hurt us because of you. You keep me safe. You keep everyone safe." Draco told him. He leaned down and kissed Harry lightly.

Throwing Draco's book out of Draco's hand––he would get yelled at for that when Draco was thinking clearly––Harry turned and kissed back fiercely. It was like their first kiss and like their last all at once. It was hard and rough, but sweet and loving. Neither boy heard their door open, Hermione take a picture or Ron and Blaise giggling as the door slid quietly closed. When they pulled away they were breathless, hair astrew and clothes hanging at awkward angles. Quickly fixing their looks, they went down stairs for lunch.

"Draco, Harry, and Pansy may we have a word with you?" Hermione asked diabolically, standing beside Ron and Blaise.

"Sure." Harry said with a careless shrug, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise leading the way to the garden.

"End the war or these go public." Hermione stated simply, setting down three pictures. One was of Harry and Draco kissing on Percy's bed; one was of Pansy and Hermione doing their nails; and one showed Fred, George and Draco laughing. All the subjects, aside from Hermione who didn't care, didn't want these in The Daily Prophet.

"One moment." Harry grumbled, grabbing Draco and Pansy and walking out of hearing distance.

"You've done your nails with Bookie?" Draco questioned, staring at Pansy in shock.

"Yes. Look at her nails. They're red and gold striped, just like mine." She paused. "Except I don't have those _hideous_ colors." She peeked at Harry. "No offense." He shrugged. "I got silver and green." Pansy finished, showing them her nails.

"Anyways, what should we do?" Harry shook off the weirdness, his question cutting off Draco's comment on Pansy's nails.

"End it." Pansy huphed.

"Deny it." Draco seemed careless, unbothered by the fact that he would be publicly embarrassed _in the Daily Prophet_.

"Fred! George!" Harry called and the twins instantly came running out.

"Ok. They have four pictures. One of you two and Draco getting along, one of Pansy and Hermione doing their nails, one of me with my sweetheart," Harry shot Draco a smile here that Draco happily returned. "They're saying end the war or the pictures go to The Daily Prophet. What do you want to do?" Harry questioned the two.

"Deny it." They said in unison, shrugging.

"Ok, you guys go inside, I tell them." Harry ordered. The twins and Pansy went in side, but Draco went with Harry. "See you in battle." Harry told them simply before walking away.

"I thought that was going to work for sure. What do we do now?" Ron whined.

"Go get Ginny." Hermione said, deep in thought.

**DAY TWO**

"Stupify!" Harry, Draco, Pansy, Fred, and George called. Hermione was the only one still unstained, staring at them with a hint of awe and a hint of shock.

"Move." Harry said, jerking his head towards the Garden.

"Do. Not. Destroy. My. Garden. Harry." Molly called, voice low and warning.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley!" Harry answered sweetly.

"Who's idea was this?" Draco asked, holding the Daily Prophet in his hand. On the front page was three pictures: one with the twins and Draco laughing, one with _Harry and __Pansy kissing_ and the last one, well, made the twins want to point their wands at Draco.

The last one was _Draco and __Ginny kissing._

"Mine. You like it?" Hermione snickered smugly.

"George, Fred go wait for Ron and Blaise to wake up. When they do bring, them out." Harry ordered quietly in order to get the two away before they did something they'd regret, most likely to Draco. The two grudgingly left.

"Thanks for not ratting us out but, _GINNY_? I would rather it be Luna!" Draco cried, sounding exactly like the spoiled teenager everyone assumed her was. They heard a THUD behind them and spun around. Someone had walked in at the wrong moment, apparently, for Hermione had the real pictures out. Draco and Harry saw the whole Burrow, aside from Ron and Blaise, on the ground.

Passed out.

"Great, there's eight of them and six of us." Draco grumbled.

"_Obliviate!_" Harry cried, pointing his wand at Ginny. He quickly began to _obliviate_ the others.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy swiftly began to help Harry.

"The memory spell. They can't know. Help us get rid of this one memory." Harry requested, Ron and Hermione started helping once they heard the explanation.

"What do we tell them when they wake up?" Ron asked curiously.

"One moment. Draco, Pansy come here." Harry said. For a minute, they talked in hush whispers.

"Hermione kissed Pansy." Harry declared, pulling away as they all agreed on the idea.

"Ugh. What happened?" Ginny groaned.

"Hermione kissed Pansy and you guys fainted." Harry explained. Ginny passed out again.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled. Everyone one woke up at that, Hermione had quite a set of lungs when she was angry.

"Shh! The children are awake." Pansy giggled, putting a finger to her lips.

"What happened?" Fred asked, looking around.

"Bye!" Ginny called, taking off. Harry, Draco, and Pansy laughed, watching her go for a moment before returning their attention to the others.

"Mione cheated on me and kissed Pansy." Ron spat, looking angry. Turns out, Ron was a good actor.

"Whoa. Nice!" George gave Hermione a high five, grinning as they walked off with Fred beside them. Blaise pushed Pansy forward. She glared at him but went after them. Everyone else watched from a distance.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you?" Pansy asked softly.

"Sure." Hermione smiled and they walked just far enough away form Fred and George to get out of hearing distance. They stopped only when they knew no one could hear them.

"Hermione, why did George do that?" Pansy whispered hopefully.

"Promise you won't hate me." Hermione asked, Pansy nodded. "Because I've wanted to do this." Hermione kissed Pansy softly. Pulling away she added, "And the twins knew." Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Hermione look at me." Hermione looked up at the sound of Pansy's voice. "It's ok." Hermione could feel Pansy's breath as she moved closer. "Because I want you too." Pansy kissed Hermione ad Hermione kissed back her back. Hard.

They heard a thud.

Pulling apart, but not looking away, Hermione asked "Fred who was it?" As she gazed only in to Pansy's eyes.

"Everyone but me, George, Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Draco." Fred replied with a cheerful smile. Hermione looked at them. Fred and George smiled knowly, Draco looked happy, Harry looked shocked but happy, and what really confused her was Ron and Blaise's looks. They were Pansy and Hermione's boyfriends and, well...they looked _happy_ and _relived_.

But why?

"Might as well get it all done at once." Draco chuckled and for a moment, all four boys shared a look.

"Hermione will you wake everyone up and call Ginny?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded––still confused––moving back towards the group.

"WAKE UP! GINNY GET DOWN HERE!" Hermione yelled glancing back at the four boys who were in a circle whispering. Soon everyone was surrounding the four while Harry quietly argued with Ron.

"Just tell us who your shagging!" Fred yelled impatiently. They all went red. Hermione and Pansy only laughed, completely at ease.

"Um..." Ron fidgeted nervously. "You go Harry." He finally managed.

"Fine but you have to go after." Harry warned. Ron nodded. "Long story short, I'm dating Draco and have been for eight months." Harry declared confidently. "Your turn." He added, pushing Ron with a wide grin. Ron pushed him back.

"Don't you dare Harry." Blaise said softly so no one the other three boys could hear. Harry made a face. "Ron." Blaise said, giving him a pointed look. Ron took a deep breath and looked around at the others in the room.

"Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, and Ron come with me." Dumbledore said suddenly from behind them. Ron and Harry, who hadn't heard him come up like everyone else, jumped in surprise. Draco caught Harry as he fell.

"Careful love." Draco chuckled.

"But I don't want to if I end up here." Harry laughed back with a bright smile. Harry was balanced precariously in Draco arms as Draco held him up with a warm grin.

"Oh well then." Draco said shrugging. He let go of Harry. Harry fell.

"Draco! Be more careful!" Harry protested.

"No" Draco argued.

"Dr-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"No telling anyone about everything that's happened that's not here. You do, we will obliviate you. Again." Hermione ordered before turning to Dumbledore with her usual, kind smile. "What you need?" She asked.

"Pansy, try not to wear off on her." He chuckled in his knowing, confusing way. "Come on I need you six." Dumbledore informed them, walking away. They followed him without question, though they were definitely curious.

"You're so lucky." Harry whispered Ron, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know. We're just _really_ glad they found each other. If they hadn't we wouldn't talking about it." Ron whispered back.

"Boys, stop whispering. After this you're going to Hogwarts along with the other kids at the Burrow. We need to go see a old friend of mine then we'll leave." Dumbledore called back to them.

"Dum Dum, pu_lease_ tell me it's not Sloghorn again." Harry sighed, smiling at his nickname for Dumbledore.

"Oh Merlin. If I have to meet him again I'll kill him." Draco groaned. They did not like Slughorn _at all_. Not even a little bit.

"Oh. Too bad for you." Dumbledore mused, shrugging. Every one grabbed on to Dumbledore as he motioned them towards himand away they went.

**That Evening**

"It really wasn't all that bad. I don't know why you guys are complaining. I thought he was pretty cool." Hermione scoffed, smirking at the others.

"You think every teacher is cool. Well, all the teachers but Snape. I hate Snape." Harry said, trailing off as his train of thought was distracted.

"Oi! Watch it! That's my godfather you're talking about." Draco snapped.

"Well I deserve to dis on your godfather 'cause your aunt killed mine." Harry sniffed. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron left, not wanting to deal with that battle since it was a lost cause and they would only get stuck in the middle.

"I already said sorry about that." Draco shot back.

"And I already told you not to be because your not them." Harry told Draco. Good thing they were in the Gryffindor Common room and everyone there already knew because Draco and Harry began a make out session.

Ginny was on top of the stairs, watching the boy she'd loved since the day they met six years ago make out with her enemy. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"He's not worth it, Ginny. He has Draco and you have Dean. Don't cry over something that could have never been." She scolded herself. She wasn't going to cry for him. She stood up and walked down the stairs, straight into Dean's arms.

Standing on the sixth floor of the boy's dormitory, Neville watched all the couples. Draco and Harry making out on a sofa, Ginny and Dean with Ginny asleep in Dean's arms beside the fire, Pansy and Hermione debating about something which lead to kissing, and Ron with Blaise.

He could tell by the way they talked and looked at each other that they loved each other, even if they weren't ready to say so. Neville thought back to the love of his life. The fire red hair, shining blue eyes, freckles, and constant red lines down her face. But her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The small shy red head's name was Melissa O'Shea and she was in Hufflepuff. He couldn't wait till school started.

"Mr. Longbottom." Mrs. McGonagall called from the bottom of the stairs, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"Yes." Neville said, moving down a little with his curiosity.

"A Miss O'Sh-" she didn't get to finish because Neville saw her. He ran down at a breakneck pace, sweeping her in to his arms before giving her a long kiss. Smiling with happiness even before he pulled away.

"I missed you." He murmured, pulling away. Everyone stared at the couple.

"I missed you too." she breathed, kissing him again.

"Finally. We were beginning to worry about you." Harry teased, clapping him on the back before turning back to Draco. Harry was so happy Neville had someone, but was shocked because she was beautiful. Oh well. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Harry stood back up. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Harry asked, concerned.

"I'm fine as I'll ever be." She said with as much energy as she could manage, sitting down on the sofa with Neville, Harry and Draco.

"Why were you crying?" Draco wondered. Everyone was around her because if Neville cared about her, they did too. That was how Gryffindor and friends worked.

"Two nights before Voldemort attacked you, he killed my brother and my parents. Me and my sister were staying with some very close family friends. Last week he broke in to their house and killed them all. Sean and I made it. Dumbledore's trying to decide if I should raise him or not. I don't want him to go some where else. That would be..." She couldn't talk any more as her throat closed up from the tears now pouring down her cheeks. Soft tears were rolling down Neville's face.

"He killed Clara? The Ravenclaw keeper?" Harry questioned. He had met her a couple of times and they had hit it off. She nodded.

"Dang. I liked her." all the Quidditch players whispered sadly. Melissa gave a soft laugh.

"She would have loved to hear you say that. This was her last year." Neville murmured.

"Yep." Melissa agreed quietly.

"Melissa, if you ever need some to talk to we all are here for you." Harry assured her. Melissa opened her mouth to say some thing when the porthole opened and Dumbledore walked in, a three year old with blond hair and blue eyes following close behind him.

"Aunt Melissa! Uncle Neville!" The child suddenly shrieked, running at them.

"Sean!" They both cried, picking him up and hugging him. Melissa met Dumbledore's eyes. He looked pleased with him self.

"Sean, these are some of our friends. That's Harry and Draco, Ginny and Dean, Ginny's brother Ron and Blaise, and Hermione and Pansy." Neville said pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"So Dumbledore, what's the verdict?" Melissa asked, not able to wait for an explanation any longer.

"You by yourself can't keep him but if you can get someone else to help you can keep him." Dumbledore explained.

"I'll help!" Everyone in the room said at once.

"He'll be a fine boy. Good luck raising him. The Higgins are hard." Dumbledore chuckled, smiling softly at the kind children before him.

"We know. Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore." Melissa said brightly, hugging him tightly. He gave a soft laugh and hugged her back.

"Does that mean I can stay with you?" Sean whispered, pulling on her sleeve. She let go of Dumbledore and nodded.

"Dumbledore where will him sleep?" Harry questioned, thinking about the full dorm rooms.

"Well you all are his Guardians, and most of you are prefects so I guess I can give you 11 your own set of rooms. Come on." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore lead them to the fourth floor. Walking down the hallway, he stopped in front of a painting that had a house ablaze with ten animals outside.

There was a panther, a sea otter, a pug, a dragon, a Jack Russell terrier, a Phoenix, a black Labrador, a gray fox, an imp, and a brownie. The animals turned around suddenly and each changed into a human. The panther turned into Harry, the sea otter turned into Hermione, the pug turned into Pansy, the dragon was Draco, the terrier was Ron, the Phoenix was Blaise, the lab was Ginny, the fox was Dean, the imp was Melissa, and the brownie was Neville.

"Those are your animagus forms." Dumbledore explained.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked.

"Sean Racetrack Higgins." Dumbledore said and the porthole opened.

"It's made simply for you ten to be able to protect Sean so saying his name opens it. Right this way." Dumbledore said, walking in. They passed six paintings. One had the panther and dragon, one had the imp and brownie, one with the otter and pug, one had the terrier and phoenix, one had the lab and fox. All the animals in each painting were asleep. In the last painting on the wall was all ten animals standing in front of a tall blond man.

"Daddy." Sean cheered, pointing at the picture.

"No, that's you when your older." Dumbledore murmured, leading the group forward again. They walked into a sitting room which had brown carpet, black curtains, red walls and sliver chairs and sofas. It had one color for each house. There was a bathroom in each room.

"Your trunks are already there. That way is a room for guests with a bathroom. That way is a small kitchenette. Sean will go to class with you. I've arranged your classes to be exactly the same. Keep him quiet in class. You will sit at a table which will be in the back of the Great Hall." Dumbledore told them all. "Any questions?" The group shook their heads. "Good, I'll see the rest of you later then, children." With one last smile, he left.

"Wow. Melissa let's go see what Dum Dum left me." Sean said excitedly. He ran down the hall to his room. She followed laughing.

The school year would be interesting. Very, very interesting.

* * *

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


	5. Chapter 4

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Melissa, her family and Sean.

Thanks to

MissLoopy

julietplz

Katie94

DarkJediQueen

kaose

Jean Cons

farwalker

darkduchess1

Hikari Ice Angel

sakura angel dark

Rainbow2007

anniewildfire

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Simple Sensation

mariea87

hooked-on-degrassi

TeamComrade

taylaaah96

kill4blood

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Angelcat248

npotter3333

yugioh gx luver1234

i-am-Ash-Malfoy

Rosebud snow

for: reviewing, Favoriteing, and/or Alerting this story.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: SIXTH YEAR PART ONE WHO?  
The first day back they sat in the back table talking and laughing. Melissa, Neville, and Sean were running late. They walked in right after the sorting. Everyone stared seeing as they had a three year old with them.  
"What took you so long" Harry asked. Everyone was listening. Neville and Melissa sat Sean down then themselves before answering.  
"This little bugger wouldn't stop running. Finally he tripped and then we had to fix that but he would not move. We had to carry him half the way" Melissa said shaking her head.  
"Sean. What did I tell you about running in the house" Hermione asked.  
"Not to" He said.  
"Then why did you" Hermione said in a softer tone.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry Aunt Hermione" Sean said.  
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your Aunt Melissa and Uncle Neville" Hermione told the boy.  
"I'm sorry. I won't do it again" Sean said hugging them.  
"It's alright" They said kissing the top of his head.  
"Oi! Get your noses out of our business" Draco snapped. Everyone looked away. They were even more confused.  
"Hey guys, do you mind if me and Dean invite Luna and Seamus over" Ginny asked.  
"Go ahead. Their your best friends" Draco said. Every one nodded.  
"Seamus! Luna! Come here" Ginny said. They both walked over.  
"Sit down" Dean said. They sat down.  
"Why is there a kid here and why aren't you guys at your table" Seamus asked.  
"The kids here because(They covered his ears) Voldemort kill the rest of mine and all of his family. The only reason were alive is because I took him out for ice cream.(they uncovered his ears)" Melissa said.  
"And were at our table because Melissa wouldn't have been able to keep Sean if someone didn't help. We all offered at the same time and now were all his guardians. We even have our own set of rooms" Neville said. Seamus stared. Luna just started eating and talking to Ginny. She was told the news a couple of days go. There was a silence.  
"Oh yeah. You guys can sit with us when you want" Draco said. Seamus stared at him.  
"Why are you Slytherins here." All three of them pointed to the Gryffindor next to them before saying together, "they brought us along for the ride". the three Gryffindors in question shrugged.  
"Harry" Draco said glaring.  
"What" Harry said innocently. Draco shook his head and looked away.  
"Oh Merlin. We have Slughorn for first" Pansy said. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise groaned.  
"He seems nice, so why is that bad" Seamus asked.  
"He tried transforming into a chair so he would have to work here. We are more careful about where we sit now" Hermione said. Pansy growled.  
"He touched Pansy's butt" Seamus asked.  
"No he touched mine. Pans clam down" Hermione said. Pansy relaxed. On and on diner went explaining to Seamus and Luna(though she knew most of it) what had happen over the summer.  
THREE DAYS LATER  
"I can't believe people still won't leave us alone" Hermione said. People were still asking them everything under the stars about Sean.  
"Have Dum Dum tell to stop" Sean said from in between Harry and Draco.  
"You know he's right" Harry said.  
"Then let's go ask Dum Dum" Melissa said. They didn't call Dumbledore Dumbledore any more because it confused Sean. They walked towards Dumbledore's office. With out saying the pass word the gargoyle jumped aside. They walked up the steps to the oak door. Harry knocked.  
"Enter" Dumbledore's voice boomed. They walked in. apown seeing how of them there was Dumbledore made more chairs appear.  
"Sit. What can I do for you" He asked.  
"Nothing, we were just wondering if you could explain our situation to everyone. They keep asking everything about it, and because of this we're late for class, meals, curfew, and this one's gets fussing. It's taking a toll on us." Melissa asked.  
"Of course. I'll have a word with them at diner. Now go enjoy your lunch" He told them.  
"Thanks Dum Dum" Sean said hugging Dumbledore.  
"You're welcome. Now be good" Dumbledore said. Sean nodded before running off.  
"Sean don-"  
"Owwwww!" Sean yelled cutting Pansy off. All of them were on the stairs in seconds. His knee was cut out all long with his hands and face. Harry picked him up.  
"Some go make to gargoyle move" Harry said. Pansy and Hermione went opened it. They walked to Madam Pomfrey's office.  
"Oh dear! What did he do now" she said taking Sean from Harry.  
"He was running down Dum Dum's steps" Draco said.  
"Sean! How many time have we told you not to run" Madam Pomfrey said. She began muttering healing charms all over his hands, knee and face.  
"A lot" He said.  
"Then why were you doing it" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"Because I'm hungry" he told her.  
"He's done. Sean you need to be more careful" she told him.  
"But I don't want to, cause then I can't see my Poppy" Sean said.  
"Yes you can. You can still visit me. I just don't want you hurt" Pomfrey said.  
"Ok. Bye Poppy" Sean said hugging her.  
"Bye Sean No running" she called as they left.  
"Thanks Madam Pomfrey" Harry called over his shoulder.  
THAT NIGHT  
"Everyone!" Dumbledore called. Everyone looked up.  
"As you have notice there is a three year old traveling with some of your class mates. This three year old is under their care. They asked me to tell you not to bother them. They aren't sleeping well and even this early in the term their falling behind. So please stop it with the questions. If you have one come to me or someone they've already talked to." Dumbledore said.  
"Why is he under their care" a Ravenclaw boy yelled.  
"Because (they covered his ears) Voldemort killed Melissa's sister and all of his family. Melissa is all he has left and she needed help. (They uncovered his ears)Now let's eat" Dumbledore said. The food was on the tables. Everyone began to eat.  
OCTOBER  
They half ran, half walked to the great hall. It was a Saturday on their second Hogmeade weekend. They were going to have so much fun. They sat down with Luna and Seamus. Seamus had found out about Draco and Harry when he walked in on them mid make out. Hermione and Pansy had went public last week. They ate as fast as they could.  
"Where do you want to go Sean" Draco asked as they walked out.  
"Honeydukes" He said excitedly. Draco nodded getting a odd look on his face. They knew that look.  
"Race ya" Draco said taking off with Sean right behind him. Harry and Ron laughed before joining the race. Harry being faster then Draco picked Sean up when he passed.  
"Cheaters" Draco yelled as they passed. Sean was laughing like a madman. They stopped and sat down in the snow outside of Honeydukes. Nether one of them could breath. A little while later when they could breath Draco and Ron got there. They sat down with Harry and Sean. A while later everyone else got there.  
"Thank Merlin you four stayed outside. Knowing you three you would let him get any candy he wanted. It doesn't help that two of you filthy rich" Hermione said.  
"One not two of us are rich. I've been cut off" Draco said.  
"But how do you still dress like that" Seamus asked.  
"I have a sugar daddy" Draco said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flicked it off before walking inside with Sean.  
"And you just pissed him off. Way to go" Dean said as they followed them.  
"I want Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Chocoballs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Jelly Slugs, Blood Lollipops, and Sugar Quills" Sean told Harry.  
"Ok but don't tell your Aunt Hermione. She'll get mad at me" Harry said.  
"Ok" Sean was just happy to get the candy. Everyone watched in amusement Hermione walk up to Harry as he was paying.  
"Harry James Potter what do you think you're doing" Hermione asked. Harry took the bag.  
"Buying candy" he said.  
"For" Hermione added.  
"Sean. And no I'm not returning it. It's not like I'm going to give it to him all at once. Who do you think I am" Harry asked.  
"I think you're Harry James Potter the boy who Sean has wrapped around his little finger." Hermione said. Those not in the fight began to laugh like madmen.  
"That I am which is why I'm giving them to you. Draco you want anything" Harry asked throwing Hermione the bag. Draco looked around. No one but them were there. The worker had went into the back. Draco grabbed Harry and leaded him away.  
"I don't think we want to know what that's about" Ron said. They all nodded.  
"We'll be at the Three Broomsticks when you're done" Hermione called. They walked out.  
HALF HOUR LATER  
"No Sean you can't have another butter beer. You can have some pumpkin juice" Hermione said as Harry and Draco walked in. their hair was slightly dissolved.  
"Had a nice time" Ron asked.  
"Yeah until Mrs. Flume came out of the backroom. Then a few kids that had walked in ran for their lifes. She was going to band us but because we are some of their biggest costumers she didn't" Harry said. Draco left to get some butter beer and pumpkin juice. Draco came back. He handed Harry a butter beer and Sean a pumpkin juice.  
"But I want butter beer Uncle Draco" Sean complained.  
"No. Aunt Hermione said no and no means no Sean" Draco scolded. When Draco and Hermione looked away Harry switched with Sean.  
"Harry James Potter" Hermione yelled. Her and Draco looked mad but every one else was laughing.  
"What" Harry said. Sean had drank a fourth of the butter beer. Draco grabbed the butter beer from Sean.  
"We said no. He's already had three" Hermione Walked over picked Sean up, smacked Harry upside the head and left with an angry Draco following. Pansy, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny had fell out of their chairs. Harry's boyfriend had left with one of his best friends.  
"Good luck" Neville and Melissa called as Harry left. Harry walked toward the school knowing that's where they were going. He was quite coming up behind them wanting to know what they were saying.  
"I just can't under stand why he can't say no to Sean. He can say no to me. He does say no quite a bit" Draco said.  
"It's because when Harry was his age he was leaning how to cook and clean and was luck if he got a full meal. He had it bad. He wants to make sure that Sean doesn't have anything near to that. He want's his life to be perfect. He wants him to grow up with no Voldemort, no bullies, and have everything he could ever want. He does want him to have a bad childhood like he did" Hermione told Draco. She was right. Those were his reasons.  
"It does help that Sean's one cute little trouble maker. But Harry wouldn't see it like that. That trouble is a young boy having fun. Harry really loves Sean. You know if he had a little brother this is how he would be treating him" Hermione added.  
" I wonder how he would be if he did have a little brother." Draco said.  
"I know" Hermione said. Harry stopped following them and went to the Shrieking Shack. He went though the window. He walked up the stairs.  
"Harry" Said the young boy that was in the only room with a bed. It looked much better then it did when Harry found it three years ago.  
"Hey Ives" Harry said hugging the younger boy. He looked about a year younger then Harry, though he was the same age as Harry. He had untidy red hair and hazel eyes. On his forehead so small that you could barley see it was a cloud. "How's Didean(refuge in Irish)" Harry asked.  
"It's great. I told you about Abigail Kelly right" Harry nodded, "So I asked her out like you said and she said yes" Ives gushed.  
"Oh my Merlin. Ives that's great. I'm so glad you could come" Harry said.  
"Me too. I doubt that Dumbledore and Moore would keep us apart" Ives said.  
"I know. Could you imagine the hell we would cause" Harry said laughing. Ives laughed too.  
"Harry when are you going to introduce me to your friends and boyfriend" Ives asked.  
"I don't know Ives. When me and Draco were writing they threw a fit. If they find this out who knows how they'll react. It could be really bad Ives" Harry said worried.  
"Maybe Harry's in here. Were else would he go" they heard a voice from outside say.  
"Why would Harry be in there Hermione" another voice asked.  
"Because it's one of the places where Harry's dad and godfather would go" Hermione said.  
"Seems like I finally get to meet them" Ives said.  
"Don't tell them about our relationship Ives" Harry begged.  
"No, I told my friends" Ives said.  
"So. Please Ives" Harry said.  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No. I'm telling"  
"Please don't"  
"Harry who is this" Draco asked from the door. 

* * *

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


	6. Chapter 5

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Melissa, her family and Sean.

Thanks to

MissLoopy

julietplz

Katie94

DarkJediQueen

kaose

Jean Cons

farwalker

darkduchess1

Hikari Ice Angel

sakura angel dark

Rainbow2007

anniewildfire

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Simple Sensation

mariea87

hooked-on-degrassi

TeamComrade

taylaaah96

kill4blood

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Angelcat248

npotter3333

yugioh gx luver1234

i-am-Ash-Malfoy

Rosebud snow

for: reviewing, Favoriteing, and/or Alerting this story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: SIXTH YEAR PART TWO IVES  
"Ives" Harry said. Harry shot a warning look at Ives.  
"Hello Ives I'm Draco, Harry's boyfriend. That's Hermione and Sean. How do you know Harry" Draco asked sticking out his hands.  
"I'm Harry's" Ives was cut off when Harry kicked him.  
"Shut it Ives" Harry said.  
"As I was saying. Harry you kick me again I'll tell Moore and Dumbledore. I'm Harry's" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"He's a close friend from Didean. It's a school in Ireland" Harry said not moving his hand till, "Eww! You sick little dumb bow. You licked my hand" Harry yelled whipping said hand on Ives arm.  
"I'm his"  
"You say it I'll feed you to Voldemort"  
"No you wouldn't cause we both know he can't touch me"  
"Yes he can as of two years ago. I told you that"  
"Still you wouldn't feed me to old snake face"  
"Oh yes I would"  
"No you wouldn't. Moore and Dumbledore wouldn't let you. Especially Dumbledore"  
"They know not to interfere. Remember what happened last time"  
"Oh Merlin you were in so much trouble for that"  
"I know. I couldn't talk to anyone for three weeks"  
"What the hell is going on" Draco demanded.  
"Oh, me likely" Ives raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you" Harry demanded.  
"Kill joy" Ives called Harry.  
"Oi! No one can call Harry Potter that" Hermione said.  
"Oh yes I can" Ives said.  
"Who do you think you are" Draco said.  
"His" Harry jumped on him covering his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Ives Hugo, I will tell. I said no" Harry said glaring.  
"You know they act like Bill and Percy" Hermione said.  
"I know" Draco said. Harry glared at them. In the doorway was everyone else. They had came up when Harry was arguing with Ives. Harry move his arm.  
"I might just be the little archer of fire and nothing compared to the army man replacement but that does not mean you can treat me like this. My friends know and if your's did then maybe I wouldn't be hiding here like Remus use to and be inside. Do you know how cold it gets out here" Ives demanded.  
"No I don't. I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry dearthair bega" Harry said hugging Ives.  
"That's the thing dearthair mor you don't think" Ives said hugging him back.  
"Uncle Harry what's going on" Sean said poking Harry.  
"Nothing"  
"Who is he"  
"Fine. Ives you win. I can't say no or lie to him" Harry said getting up. He help Ives up.  
"That's Sean, Hermione and Pansy, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Dean and Ginny, Seamus and Luna, and that is my Draco. You can look but no touch. Everyone this is Ives Hugo Potter, my twin.." Their jaws dropped to the ground and began collecting dust. " He was born a day later then me. Dumbledore and the headmaster of Didean Moore spilt us up that way it was harder to get to us. I found out I had him in first year, as did he."  
"I can't believe you haven't changed one bit, Ives. I've missed you so much" Melissa said hugging Ives.  
"I've missed you too. I heard about Clara. I'm so sorry. We held a memorial service for her" Ives said hugging her.  
"He got the nice relatives. They let him have friends. He was friends with Melissa and her family tell four years ago they moved houses and changed schools." Harry told them. No one said anything.  
"Oi. It's time for diner. Come on" Harry said. Melissa and Ives stopped hugging, everyone else closed their jaws, and the left with Ives, Harry, and Melissa with Sean on her hip leading. It was shocking that Harry had a secret twin brother when he's suppose to be a only child. It was very shocking.  
That night on the painting was three new animals. A red fox, a sliver hare and a white tiger. They had invited Seamus, Luna, and Ives to eat in their rooms with them. There was two new pictures in the hall. One of the hare by it's self, and one of the fox and tiger. On Sean's door was the three new animals.  
"This is really weird. Let's go talk to Dumbledore" Harry said. crack. A house elf was there.  
"Harry Potter, Mr. Dumbl-. Ahh! It's master Malfoy!" Dobby hid behind a sofa.  
"Dobby it's alright. Draco won't hurt you. He's good. I promise" Harry said. Dobby came out from behind the sofa.  
"Mr. Dumbledore would like to see you all after you put Master Sean to bed" Dobby said. crack. Dobby was gone.  
"Jeez. What did you do to the poor guy" Ives asked.  
"It's more like what didn't I do." Draco said.  
"That's terrible" Ives said.  
"In his defiance his father controlled him. He not like that anymore" Ginny said. Everyone stared.  
"I didn't expect that from you" Ron said.  
"Whatever. He's importin to Harry so he's importin to me" Ginny said. Her and Dean walked away.  
"Ok, that was weird. Come on Sean. It's time for bed." Neville said.  
"But I don't want to go bed" Sean complained. Neville went to pick him up. He ran.  
"Get him" Harry yelled. Everyone was chasing Sean around. It wasn't unusual for them to do this.  
"Raww" Draco said picking Sean up and throwing him in air before catching him.  
"Come on" Draco said. He put Sean down before taking him to his room.  
"I want a story from uncle Ives" Sean said. Harry giggled.  
"Shut it Harry. Ives you have to make it up. He doesn't like the ones from books" Draco told him.  
ONE STORY STARTING WITH A WITCH AND DRAGON AND ENDING WITH A WIZARD AND A BASILISK LATER  
"We all know were you get your story telling from" Draco said as the group walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
"Shut it" Harry and Ives said.  
"So Ives, how is everyone" Melissa asked.  
"Really good. You remember Abigail Kelly" Melissa nodded " Yeah well I finally asked her out and she said yes"  
"Oh my Merlin. Ives that's so great" Melissa gave him a huge hug.  
"I know. Lucy and Miren finally got together. So did Fiona and Conu. You know what Kira did?" Melissa shook her head " She broke up Ava and Craig up"  
"Oh my god. It took forever to get those two together. I'll kill her" Melissa said. She looked pissed. Everyone but Sean took a step back.  
"I know. When me and Karen heard she was going to but I stopped her and told her to leave it to you. Kira sort of sacred but she thinks that seeing as you live all the way over here she safe. Boy is she wrong" Then the talking turned to whispers as they began to plot her death. Everyone but Harry was sacred.  
"Hey you two can do that later. We're here" Harry said pushing them before knock. Ives pushed him back.  
"Harry Ives stop fighting and come in" Dumbledore's voice boomed from behind the door. Ives opened the door.  
"Aww. You know us so well" Ives said grinning. Dumbledore laughed.  
"All to well. Professor Moore and I were thinking of having you transferred here. We want your option" Dumbledore said.  
"So in other words you want me to move and leave all my friends and girlfriend behind or have Harry leave his friend and Draco" Ives said angry.  
"Yes" Dumbledore nodded.  
"Why" Ives demanded. He didn't want to leave the girl he had been chasing for two years and finally got.  
"Because if Voldemort attacks it would be easier to have you under one roof" Dumbledore said.  
"As much as I would love to live with Harry, I'm not leaving my friends. I'm not leaving my family, my home, and I'm not going to ask Harry to" Ives said. He pissed. Harry put a Hand on his shoulder. He clamed down a little.  
"Nether am I. nice try Dum Dum" Harry said. They turned to leave.  
"I have word that he's targeting Didean. Ives it's not a request. You will change schools" Dum Dum said. Ives rounded on him. His eyes wide.  
"What did you say" He asked.  
"That you will be changing schools" Dum Dum said.  
"No before that" He sounded worried.  
"That he's targeting Didean"  
"When"  
"Halloween"  
"Bye" this Melissa and Ives said together. Halloween was tomorrow. 

* * *

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


	7. Chapter 6

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Melissa, her family and Sean.

Thanks to

MissLoopy

julietplz

Katie94

DarkJediQueen

kaose

Jean Cons

farwalker

darkduchess1

Hikari Ice Angel

sakura angel dark

Rainbow2007

anniewildfire

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Simple Sensation

mariea87

hooked-on-degrassi

TeamComrade

taylaaah96

kill4blood

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Angelcat248

npotter3333

yugioh gx luver1234

i-am-Ash-Malfoy

Rosebud snow

for: reviewing, Favoriteing, and/or Alerting this story.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: SIXTH YEAR PART THREE FIRE  
"We need to save them" Ives said. Melissa nodded. Harry and them followed.  
"Accio broom" they said in unison.  
"Albus Dumbledore you watch that little boy" Melissa said as they flied off. Most students were confused when they saw that.  
"Harry, you and your brother stay safe" Dumbledore yelled after them. Harry made a rude hand gesture. Dumbledore laughed.  
They flied to 90 miles to Leeds as quickly as they could. By the time they got their half the school was in smokes and students were running out looking for their friends. Their landed.  
"Look it's Harry Potter" One boy yelled. Everyone ignored him.  
"Abigail! Lucy! Miren! Fiona! Conu!" Ives and Melissa yelled repeatedly. Everyone else was asking anyone if they had seen them  
"have you seen Abigail, Lucy, Fiona, Miren, or Conu. Their friends of Ives and Melissa" Harry asked a girl.  
"Yeah" the girl said chewing her gum.  
"Ives! Melissa! This girls seen them" Harry yelled. Everyone came running.  
"Where" Melissa asked.  
"They were in the Charms room when the Deatheaters got here. They lit the whole hall on fire. Knowing them they might have some spell up protecting them, but if they do I doubt it'll be up for long" She said as if no ones lifes were on line.  
"proof d'incendie" Harry said using a fire proofing spell he had just made on them. They ran down the halls looking for their friends. Finally they came to a class room that was right in the middle of it but looked barley touched. They ran in the room. On the ground I the middle of the room in a huddle was four or five people.  
"Abigail" Ives asked. One of them looked up.  
"Ives" they shouted. All of them looked up. It was help.  
"Come on" Harry said. He quickly casted the fire proofing spell on them. They all stood up. All but one. Harry walked over to them.  
"Hey are you alright" they shook their head "Can you walk or stand" they shook their head again "Draco come help me" Draco ran over.  
"What wrong with her" Draco asked helping Harry pick her up. It was a girl.  
"Can't walk. Most likely smoke inhalation. Too much smoke can kill you" Harry said. They were almost out side.  
"Move. We need to get her out" Draco yelled. The others moved. They half ran outside. There was a river at one side of the school. They took her there.  
"Cup" Draco conjured a cup and handed it to Harry. Harry filled it with water before having her drink some.  
"Thank you Harry Potter. You gave me more time. Tell Conu I love him" the young girl said.  
"No I won't because you'll be able to" Harry said.  
"CONU" Draco yelled. Everyone ran over.  
"Fiona! I was so worried. Are you alright" Conu said. Conu had red hair and was built like a warrior.  
"Conu, my sweet Conu. I love you. I always will. Keep living for me. Make your family proud. Make me proud." She lead up and kissed him hard before falling back down. Fiona's pale skin was dark, her honey blond hair almost a dirty blond.  
"I love you too" Conu whispered. Then everything was quite as one set of breathing stopped. The couples held each other, while Conu held on to Fiona's body. A few of them were crying because they knew it was not her time yet. Conu was rocking back and forth, Harry and Draco were holding each other, as was Pansy and Hermione, Ron and Blaise, Melissa and Neville, Luna and Seamus, Ginny and Dean, Ives and Abigail, and Lucy and Miren when two people walked over. They were holding hands looking happy.  
"Hey guys. What's wrong" the girl said. She was very tan and had dark hair.  
"Fiona's gone" Harry chocked out. He had met and had hang out with Ives and his friends multiple times.  
"Oh my! Fiona's gone Craig! She was my best friend" the girl cried hugging Craig.  
"It's ok Ava. We'll return to her one day. We will. I promise" Craig said. He had silent tears running down his face.  
TWO HOURS LATER  
Reporters from the Daily Prophet had shown up and were taking pictures of everything.  
"What's your name" a reporter asked the girl who told Harry where they were. She was crying real tears not fake ones.  
"Kira Byrne" Kira said.  
"What happened here Kira" The reporter asked. Harry watched.  
"Well I was leaving my detention but Abigail, Conu, Fiona, Miren, and Lucy had to say longer. As I was leaving the Charms hallway a bunch of Deatheaters appeared and lit the Hall on fire. When I asked them to let me go they did but they said 'only because your Potter's enemy'. I warned everyone but no one could get in there to get those kids. Then when I was outside trying to find my friends to make sure they were alright a boy I think it was Harry Potter, asked me if I had seen them. I told him I had. Then he called over Ives and Melissa who moved two years ago over. They had a bunch of people with them. I told them what I saw. Harry casted a quick spell and they ran in. when they came out Harry and a blond boy were carrying someone. They ran to the river, and Harry gave her some water. Then the other yelled out for Conu. Conu and the others ran over. Then I heard the girl who I know now is Fiona say some thing about love and keep living for me. Fiona died. Fiona's dead. The whole time I knew her I was very mean to her and her friends. What am I going to do? I was so mean, but I wanted to be their friends but I didn't pass the test. I wasn't kind enough for them." Kira broke out into real sobs. She wasn't faking. The reporter walked over. They were sitting now but still in the arms of their loved one. Draco was sleeping with his head in his lap.  
"Harry Potter" Harry nodded making a shushing sound.  
"Why are you here. Hogwarts in half way across the country" The man asked.  
"Who are you" Harry asked.  
"John Smith" Harry shook his hand.  
"So why are you here" John asked again.  
"There is nothing a big brother won't do for his little brother" Harry told John. He looked over at Ives and Abigail. They weren't crying anymore because they had cried themselves to sleep in each others arms. Harry gave a small smile but it quickly faded.  
"Is that him" John asked.  
"Yep. I was born in the evening, and he was born the next morning" Harry said, "what time is it"  
"It's almost midnight" John said.  
"Damn it. Draco honey wake up. We left Sean with Dum Dum and I really don't like that" Harry said shaking Draco. John took a picture. Draco grumbled but got up. They slowly woke everyone else up. John took pictures of it all but Fiona's body.  
"What are your names" John asked as they were getting ready to leave.  
"Why" Harry asked.  
"Because the world deserves to know about this and about the people who saved four people and gave a fifth a chance to say good bye" John said.  
"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Melissa O'Shea, Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood are the ones who saved, Conu O'Connell, Miren MacNamara, Abigail Kelly, Lucy Hayes are the ones saved, and Fiona Maher was the lost. Good bye John Smith. Anything bad shows up and you'll regret it" Harry said.  
"Wait who's Ives" John asked.  
"Ives Hugo Potter" Ives said then they were gone. Ginny was riding with Ives, Dean with Abigail, Neville with Melissa, Draco with Harry, Pansy with Conu, Hermione with Craig, Ron with Ava, Blaise with Lucy, and Luna with Miren, with Seamus riding his broom and carrying Harry's, Ives' and Melissa's brooms. Those that knew Fiona had someone ride with them to make sure that in the started crying they weren't going to crash.  
TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER  
They landed and after twenty minutes got to their room. They all bunk in Sean's room not wanting to lose any of them or Sean.  
NEXT MORNING  
"AHHHH!" Sean screamed. He didn't know half the people asleep on his bedroom floor.  
"Sean. Clam down" Harry said. Sean stopped as a couple more people woke up.  
"Sean please go back to bed" Draco asked.  
"But the sun's keeping me up" Sean said. Draco glared at the curtains. They close. Sean lied back down. Draco and Harry were already asleep again.  
THAT EVENING  
"WAKE UP" Sean yelled. Finally they woke up. It was four thirty. Harry stood up and with Draco right behind him went to their room.  
Ten minutes later everyone but Abigail, Ava, Lucy, Miren, Conu, and Craig were changed. Hermione waved her wand and they had different robes on.  
"Come on. The lake in a good spot to relax. After that we can go to the Halloween feast" Harry said. All the way to the lake their classmates stared.  
"Uncle Harry who are they" Sean asked pointing to three Dideans.  
"Their some classmates of Uncle Ives" Harry said to Sean who was on his shoulders.  
"Why are they here then" Sean asked.  
"Cause they wanted to see Hogwarts" Harry lied. It was the first time he had ever lied to Sean. Sean was sure it was true because Harry never lied to him before. They went on the far side of the lake away from everyone else. They sat in silence. The couples were holding each other and Sean was with Melissa and Neville hanging their feet in the water. Draco got up, as did Pansy and Blaise.  
"Where are you three going" Harry asked.  
"No where. We'll be back soon" Draco said. After giving Harry a kiss on the cheek he Pansy, and Blaise left.  
HALF HOUR LATER  
"Where have you been" Harry demanded as Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked back.  
"Come here. There's something we want to show you" Draco said smiling.  
"All of you" Pansy added. Them plus Luna, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus dragged everyone away.  
Finally they stopped just outside the Forbidden Forest. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked over to a big willow tree with vines all over it.  
"Come here" Draco said. They walked over.  
IN LOVING MEMORY OF  
FIONA MAHER WHO SAVED  
US ALL IN HER OWN WAY  
Was craved into the tree.  
"It's true. When we met I was getting ready to throw myself out of one of the towers. Then when we found Miren he was going into the forest by the school. On a full moon. With a werewolf. Then there was Conu. He had just came out that he was bi. Some kids were going to kill him. Then when we met Melissa, Abby, and Ives they were trying to help us fight some centaurs. She saved us all." Lucy said, tears running down her face. Miren hugged her.  
"Come on it's dinner time. I already talked to Hagrid. He'll take care of it." Draco said. They push her friends away towards the great hall. Everyone stared. They couldn't stop.

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


	8. Chapter 7

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING ON FANFICTION BECAUSE I'M GOING ON STRIKE ALONG WITH OTHER WRITERS. FOR UP DATES LOOK FOR SHOULDBEROSE ON LIVE JOURNAL. FOR MORE INFO GO TO MY PROFILE FOR A LINK TO A WEBSITE THAT'LL EXPLAIN WHY.**

**

* * *

**

Letters By: The Pen 23/Tay

Category: Harry Potter

Pairings: Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron Ginny/Dean Pairings may change.

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Melissa, her family and Sean.

Thanks to

MissLoopy

julietplz

Katie94

DarkJediQueen

kaose

Jean Cons

farwalker

darkduchess1

Hikari Ice Angel

sakura angel dark

Rainbow2007

anniewildfire

LIGHTNSHADOWS

Simple Sensation

mariea87

hooked-on-degrassi

TeamComrade

taylaaah96

kill4blood

KSxXxHDxXxJExXxSSHxXxlover

Angelcat248

npotter3333

yugioh gx luver1234

i-am-Ash-Malfoy

Rosebud snow

for: reviewing, Favoriteing, and/or Alerting this story.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: SIXTH YEAR PART FOUR BYE  
NOVEMBER  
They sat down at dinner. It was the first day of snow. Harry loved the snow. Sean and Harry shook their heads on Draco. They just got done from a snowball fight so their hair was covered. Draco did not like the snow how ever.  
"I swear I'll kill you both" Draco said pushing them away.  
"No you wouldn't" Harry said.  
"Yes I would" Draco glared.  
"Not in front of the children" Luna said smacking Harry and Draco upside the head. Ives and his friends were still there. This was their last day. It had taken almost a month to fix that part of the school. It was a sad night but a fun one. But they would see each other at Christmas. They all had grown close.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
"Bye. I'll miss you. Promise to write" Harry said hugging Melissa. Her and Sean were going back to Didean with them.  
"I'll miss you too. Tell Neville we love him" Melissa said returning the hug.  
Neville was upstairs. He couldn't stand to watch her go. Sean even though he knew the truth had just started him Daddy and Melissa Mommy when she tells him their leaving. He couldn't stay it at all.  
"No! Daddy!" Neville heard Sean shouted running into his room. Neville opened his arms and Sean ran straight in to them.  
"I don't wanna leave Daddy! I love you! Don't make me leave! Whatever I did I'm sorry! I'll stop tricking Uncle Harry! I sorry! Don't make me leave!" Sean sobbed. He looked at Melissa tears running down his face. She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Sean. I can't keep you" Neville chocked.  
"But I love you! Don't you love me" Sean asked. Neville was close to sobbing too.  
"Of course I love you. Don't you forget it" Neville said. Neville watch as she cold heartily ripped Sean from his arms.  
"No! Daddy! I love you! Why don't you want me!" Sean screamed as Melissa dragged him away.  
"I love you Sean! Don't forget that" Neville said. Ginny walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off standing up. He walked into Sean's room. Harry was there already crying his eyes out. Draco was trying to comforted him. Neville walked over and pulled Harry into a hug. They sat there crying. Draco not wanting to leave Harry had to be dragged out of the room.  
DECEMBER  
"Happy one year birthday of our relationship" Draco said hugging Harry from behind. Harry turned and kissed him. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. Draco was fine with that but he was going to try and fix it. It had been two weeks since they had left. Harry had Ives, Sean, Conu, and Lucy ripped from him. They were all he's family with his heart not his blood which was where it really counted. Draco missed his Harry. This was a shell of Harry but it wasn't Harry. Draco would find out what was going on.  
JANUARY  
Harry and Neville grabbed the letter at the same time. Even though there was no Sean to protect they still sat at that table and stayed in those rooms. They torn it open. There was a loud camber and Harry and Neville dropped every thing they were holding, including the letter. They looked at each other before Harry picked the letter up. They read really read not looking at a picture from Sean. They were quite.  
"He's dead. She grabbed him and push him off the top of tower. Then she followed him. She killed him" Harry attack Neville both sobbing by now.  
VALENTINE'S DAY  
"Just you wait. I have the prefect gift" Draco said with his hands over Harry's eyes. They walked into the sitting room. Draco looked over at Ginny whose hands were over Neville's eyes. She nodded. They moved their hands.  
"I love you" they yelled hugging the one behind them before hugging Sean. The letter had not given names but they thought it was Sean and Melissa but it was Conu and Melissa.  
"Can't breathe" Sean gasped. They let go. Then Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise walked in. He couldn't breathe again. Draco, Ginny, Ives, and Abigail giggled. At the sound of Abigail and Ives giggling everyone looked then hugged them.  
"Let go. You're going to kill them." Ginny said laughing. They let go. Ives and Abigail laughed.  
"It's so good to see you." Harry said hugging Ives again.  
"You too. Sean's been begging us to come over here" Abigail said hugging Pansy. They looked at Sean. Hermione raised a eyebrow. He nodded smiling.  
"Can we stay with daddy, Aunt Abby" Sean said looking at Abigail.  
"Maybe. If they say it's alright" Ives said to Sean before turning to everyone else.  
"Can we stay here? It's too hard at Didean. The others parents won't let them change so it's just us" Abigail said.  
"Of course. Let's go talk to Dum Dum" Draco said. Other students and teachers ran for cover as Harry, Draco, Luna, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Ives, Abigail, and Neville with Sean on his shoulders ran pass.  
"NO RUNNING" Madam Pomfrey yelled when they passed. They slowed but didn't stop running. The gargoyle was already to the side when they get there. They ran half way up before they heard "YOU FOURTEEN BETTER STOP RUNNING". They walked the rest of the way.  
"Hi kids. Diner will be coming straight to your rooms tonight. I'm pretty sure you want to spend tonight with just you guys, though there will be plenty of time to do that in what is left of the year. Be good or I will spilt you up" Dum Dum said before they could say anything.  
"Thanks Dum Dum. You're the best" Sean said before hugging him. They ran back to their rooms ignoring Dum Dum's call of "Don't run in the halls". the next three and a half months was fun. Until Dum Dum and Moore needed Harry and Ives.

* * *

Review? Favorite? Alert? Please?


End file.
